A change of Heart
by Animegirl11
Summary: Hey this is my first Fanfic so be gentle it's about 4 new sailors from another galaxy. These four are here to stop a new villian. I hope yall like it R+R


A/N I do not own Sailor Moon or and of it's characters  
  
A Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 1:So you call yourself a Sailor…   
  
"When I die daughter you will be High Queen." the voice rang in Serena's ears.  
  
"Don't talk that way mother." The girl seated by the woman's bed whispered.  
  
"You must think ahead High Princess…."   
  
Serena's body was sitting in Darien's room silently. The other girls were sitting and laughing and talking. None of them noticed that Serena wasn't speaking or eating. Serena's mind was else where. In the Chamber of High Queen Lea to be exact. There was a knock on the door at Darien's but it did not stir Serena's body. It was Amara, Michelle and Trista.  
  
"Uh Amara, Michelle, Trista What are you doing here?" Darien asked.  
  
"We need to speak to Serena." Amara said Flatly.  
  
"Uh, Ok Serena!" Darien said turning towards the table. Serena's body didn't move. The girls turned to stare at their lifeless friend.   
  
"Serena, hey Serena anybody home?" Mina said tapping Serena's head. Serena didn't move.  
  
"Yo Meatball head." Raye said. I hate it when she calls me that. Serena thought as she let her mind leave the chamber back to her true body.  
  
"What Raye ?" Serena said, her eyes still dazed looking.  
  
"Serena, Amara, Michelle and Trista are here for you." Raye said.  
  
"Hmm? Oh what's up?" Serena replied.  
  
"Serena are you ok?" Michelle said concerned.  
  
"She is… so sick." Serena whispered  
  
"Who is?" Trista asked sitting next to her.  
  
"The high Queen." She said beginning to sway.  
  
"Who else is in the room?" Amara asked as she and Michelle sat on her other side.  
  
"Her daughters and a few men."  
  
"Just as I saw it." Trista said shaking her head.  
  
"Saw what?" Amy asked shaking Serena gently.  
  
"In a vision last night we saw a woman and two girls, about your age, in a chamber. The woman was sick in bed and both girls were at her side. Serena? You awake now?" Trista said.  
  
"Yes I'm fine but um… what's with all the serious faces?" Serena said with a smile.  
  
"You meatball head you forgot everything you just said? What a loser!" Raye said as the other girls and Darien laughed.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Raye? And don't call me a loser… or meatball head! Oh," Serena said looking at her sides. "Hi Amara, Michelle, Trista, when did you get here? Are you sick or tired?" No one had noticed but al three girls were very pale and there eyes were bloodshot.  
  
"We arrived a few minutes ago and we are a little tired." a very sleepy Michelle whispered.  
  
"Oh, here have some tea." Darien said retrieving three tea cups ad pouring some tea. The girls excepted the cups and sipped their tea Lita told Serena what had happened.  
  
"It's as simple as that." Lita said snapping her fingers.  
  
"Really? I said that? No way." Serena said her eye's wide with awe.  
  
"It was the same with Trista." Amara said putting down her cup." If we hadn't been there we never would have known."  
  
"I didn't believe the things I saw, that they told me about" Trista said " A grand Bedroom with these priests in strange dark robes chanting. Two princess and the sleeping sick queen."  
  
"She told us with such elaborate detail. I was shocked by it." Michelle added. " She could remembered the dresses right down to the last pearl."  
  
"Wow that's amazing. Hey Darien where are you doing?" Serena said looking up.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm just going to go for a walk, I'll be right back." Darien said kissing Serena's forehead lightly.  
  
"Ok, um hurry back." Serena had begun to shake but not from cold, from fear. A long white arm fell over her Shoulder pulling her into a warm half hug. She looked up to see it was Amara who was displaying this affection.  
  
************  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien yelled as he was thrown into a tree. and all I wanted to give the girls sometime to talk. He thought as he tried to stand.  
  
"Rainbow Moon heartache!" Serena yelled. It hit the monster but only dazed it. " No way it didn't work!"  
  
"Let me try, Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" Amara shot at the monster but instead of destroying it a black beam came down to Darien's chest pulling something out of it. Zip- something fast jumped and grabbed it.  
  
"Dream Kiss!" A shot of energy shot though the trees knocking the monster to it's knees. The girls turned to see a girl in a sailor scout outfit.  
  
"Who are you?" Lita asked but before she could get an answer someone else shot at the monster.  
  
"Light shock!" Another girl yelled then there were three of them. Tree sailor Scout look alike.  
  
The one who had just attacked barked orders " Shield up!" the girl who had first attacked nodded and shouted:  
  
"Dream Shield!" She walked over to where the other two stood "Sailor Heart." she said.  
  
"Over Here." said a fourth girl, she allowed Darien to lean on her shoulder.  
  
"Darien!" Serena said rushing to help this strange girl.  
  
"He's fine," the Girl whispered. " If you wanted to know."  
  
"Who are you guys anyway?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I'm Sailor Heart." the Girl who was helping Darien said.  
  
"I'm sailor light." said the orders girl.  
  
" I'm Sailor Dream." said the girl who first attacked.  
  
"I'm sailor hope." said their campaign, who had been staring at them until now.  
  
"Whoa, new sailors? We're becoming quite the group." Mina said.  
  
"You miss understand our reasons for helping you," Sailor hope began "Listen up moon trash Dream, Light and I didn't even want to help you. We're only here for the Special Heart and then we're gone so stay out of our way or-"  
  
" Stop that!" Sailor Heart yelled " Let's focus on this enemy right now and later I will teach you manners." The girls voice was still kind but the look in her eyes seemed to be enough to get Sailor Hope to shut up.  
  
"Who could this be?" Light said then snapped her fingers " There power went right through and so did my light but your dream kiss worked" she said staring at Sailor Heart, who was tending to Darien's wounds but was obviously speaking to Dream.  
  
"So it must be Bianca!" Dream said catching on.  
  
" Who's Bianca?" Amy asked.  
  
"The illusionist Bianca. She worked at the court of the Queen but was soon seduced by evil." Sailor Heart said rising to her feet. " Soon she became in league with the temple. And here we are."  
  
"Right, Dream?" Light said.  
  
" Yes?" Dream answered.  
  
"Pinpoint Bianca's position. I'd love it if she joined the party."  
  
"Maybe I can help." Amy said " I can use my VR to find her."  
  
"Nice thought Mercury, but this is the Illusionist, she'd make you think she was one place but be another." Dream said.  
  
"Just trying to be useful." Amy whispered. An arm landed on her shoulder pulling her into a hug. Amy rose her bent head expecting to see Serena, but it was Sailor Heart.  
  
"You got a lot of Moxie Amy, and soon you'll be able to help. Just not today." Heart whispered. Amy's eyes opened wide with astonishment.  
  
"How? How did you know?" She asked Heart's friends walked over.  
  
"Know what?" Hope asked she had been silent, scared of the wrath of Sailor Heart.  
  
"Nothing girls." Sailor Heart said winking at Amy who's eyes grew wide at this.  
  
"Ya know I can't keep the shield up forever." Sailor Dream said.  
  
"You got a pinpoint?" Hope asked.  
  
"Yup." Dream replied.  
  
"In three, two, one now!" Light yelled the shield fell.  
  
"Dream Kiss!" Dream shouted, the monster disappeared revealing a woman who was doubled over with pain.  
  
"You insolent Sailor Pig! How dare you!" Bianca the illusionist yelled "I'll kill you for this!"  
  
"Oh shut up you loser you're going down if my name isn't Sailor Dream"  
  
"Sailor Light"  
  
"Sailor Hope"  
  
"Sailor Heart," Heart added " And of course the princesses of the white moon."  
  
"Huh?" All the girls said in unison.  
  
"Move your butts Sailors if you intend to stay alive." Light yelled jumping as a sonic wave hit the ground.   
  
"Ahhh!" they yelled jumping.  
  
" Stay focused Dream." Hope yelled. A voice suddenly boomed.  
  
"BIANCA RETURN TO THE TEMPLE"  
  
"As you wish lord" And then she was gone.  
  
"Damn you Saigon!" Hope yelled.  
  
"Who's Saigon?" Mina asked.  
  
"He is the unholy priest of dark temple." Hope said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Calm sister." Light said putting a hand on hopes shoulder. Hope shrugged it off but willingly excepted Dreams hand and walked away. Heart and light shared all knowing glances and followed the girls.  
  
" Hey wait!" Amy yelled to Heart, who turned and stared. Amy ran off to where Heart stood " A name?" she asked half expecting her not to answer.  
  
" Erica." was the reply and then she was gone.  
  
" Hey Amy can you look at Darien a sec?" Mina yelled.  
  
"Coming." Amy said running back to her friends.   
  
A/N: So what did yall think? Please R+R I wanna know what u think!Thanks kisses. If you like I'll continue 


End file.
